In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of plum tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of plums which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98Larodaxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Queen Annxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented) and xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented).
The new and distinct plum tree, (Prunus salicina), was developed by us in our experimental orchard as a first generation cross of a seedling with field identification number 46G731 with xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented). The seedling 46G731 originated from a first generation cross of xe2x80x98Larodaxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented) with xe2x80x98Queen Annxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented). A large group of these first generation seedlings were planted on their own root system, grow and maintained under close observation by us. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited distinct and desirable fruit characteristics, and was selected in 1989 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the present variety of plum tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The new and distinct variety of plum tree (Prunus salicina) is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and is a regular and productive bearer of medium to large, red flesh, clingstone fruit with good flavor and eating quality. The new fruit is nearly round in shape, has firm flesh with good storage and shipping quality, has resistance to cracking during rainy periods, holds firm on the tree 7 to 10 days after maturity (shipping ripe), and in comparison to xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented) its pollen parent, the new variety has red flesh compared to yellow, is more round in shape, the skin is brownish violet in color compared to bluish black and is approximately 2 weeks earlier in maturity. In comparison to the xe2x80x98Larodaxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), the present variety is larger in size, has red flesh compared to amber yellow and is approximately 4 days earlier in maturity. In comparison to xe2x80x98Queen Annxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), the present variety is nearly round in shape, compared to heart shape; the skin is brownish violet compared to yellowish mahogany and is approximately 7 days earlier in maturity.